


Bandom Big Bang Complement 2017

by slashfanatic22



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: this is a fanmix and write-up for personalized_radio's fic heavydirty, so make sure you read that first!!





	Bandom Big Bang Complement 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heavydirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332832) by [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/personalized_radio). 



> this was crossposted to my dreamwidth account on the due date, but I thought it might reach more people on ao3

 

 

 

I’ll be honest, when I first started reading @personalized_radio’s story heavydirty, I thought I might just make a mix of a bunch of stalker songs, but the story is so gripping and suspenseful and so so well written that I knew I had to try and make a mix that would do it justice. Some of these songs correlate with specific scenes, but a couple of them just sum up the general feeling of the story.

 

Album art graphic:

 

1\. You Always Make Me Smile - Kyle Andrews

2\. Lime St.- Neck Deep                                                   12. Back Against the Wall- Cage the Elephant

3\. Must Land Running- Stepdad                                      13. Bones- MsMr

4\. Living Room- Tegan and Sara                                     14. No Easy Way Out- Kid Astray

5\. The Weekend- Modern Baseball                                  15. People Watching- Air Traffic Controller

6\. Breezeblocks- alt-J                                                     16. Heavy Dirty Soul- Twenty One Pilots

7\. Every Breath You Take- The Police                              17. Goner- Twenty One Pilots

8\. Vagabond- Misterwives                                              18. Run- AWOLNATION

9\. Control- Halsey                                                          19. I Will Possess Your Heart- Death Cab for Cutie

10\. Old Wounds- PUP                                                     20. Safe and Sound- Capital Cities

11\. Spiteful Intervention- of Montreal                             21. Better Together- Jack Johnson

 

Find the mix on [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/slashfanatic22/be-mine) or download [here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1u79dmk6otbot7/Be%20Mine%20Mix.zip?dl=0)

 

There are MAJOR spoilers in this write up, so read at your own risk

 

1\. You Always Make Me Smile - Kyle Andrews

This always makes me think of happy joshler, especially with how domestic they are in the beginning

 

2\. Lime St.- Neck Deep

This is definitely about Tyler missing Josh

 

3\. Must Land Running- Stepdad

I was thinking of this song when reading the part where Tyler feels like someone is chasing him after work, especially the kinda suspenseful beginning to this song.

 

4\. Living Room- Tegan and Sara

A soft approach to stalking. The readers first get the sense that maybe someone is watching Tyler, maybe it’s that weird neighbor of his?

 

5\. The Weekend- Modern Baseball

aka Tyler loves his friends

 

6\. Breezeblocks- alt-J

This song stood out to me because of how creepy the lyrics are but the song is so catchy. It really fits this story because its so unsettling and yet you can’t stop reading it!

 

7\. Every Breath You Take- The Police

I’m sorry I had to, okay? It’s the most iconic stalker song! so just sit back and enjoy the 80’s jam

 

8\. Vagabond- Misterwives

Tyler really misses Josh and he knows he should tell him about the stuff that’s happening but he can’t

 

9\. Control- Halsey

Byron is really starting to scare Tyler and Bob’s warning that he’s stalking him keeps ringing in his head. This song is just the right amount of creepy and paranoid that it fits perfectly

**  
**

10\. Old Wounds- PUP

I’ll admit, when Byron was caught kicking Tyler’s cat, I just had blind rage (and Tyler did too) so this song is just very angry and very fitting to the confrontation- especially the line: “maybe he deserves his face in the pavement”

**  
**

11\. Spiteful Intervention- of Montreal

Tyler has a rough couple days, getting his cat to the vet, finally going to the police and finally telling Josh- and yet, Byron doesn’t let up

**  
**

12\. Back Against the Wall- Cage the Elephant

I really associate this song with the part where Byron is banging on Tyler’s door and windows and Tyler can’t do anything but sit in his living room and take it

**  
**

poor Tyler :(

**  
**

13\. Bones- MsMr

I felt like this song has the feel where Tyler is still in shock of what happened and yet you can tell something big is about to happen. His cat ended being polite to Byron, but this was the final straw and Tyler wants Byron gone

**  
**

14\. No Easy Way Out- Kid Astray

This song kind of sums up Tyler’s headspace about the whole thing- there’s no easy solution and he needs more evidence for a restraining order, but he’s trying to stay positive and tells Josh that it’s all done with

**  
**

15\. People Watching- Air Traffic Controller

The tables have turned and now Tyler is on high alert for Byron while Byron is still stalking him

**  
**

16\. Heavy Dirty Soul- Twenty One Pilots

Obviously, the note left on Tyler’s car compelled me to put this in, but the song fits the tension of the story well too

 

17\. Goner- Twenty One Pilots

Again, the poetry that Byron says while he’s creeping around Tyler and Josh’s room made me include this, but the way Goner slowly gets more and more frantic or desperate reflects the tone of that scene

 

18\. Run- AWOLNATION

This is the first thing I thought of when Tyler is under his bed, hiding, and Byron starts towards him AND when Josh comes home AND the whole police chase?? Obviously that scene needed a song that was full of tension and suspense and I thought this one fit really well

 

19\. I Will Possess Your Heart- Death Cab for Cutie

Byron’s journal had all these creepy vibes

 

20\. Safe and Sound- Capital Cities

With Byron locked up, Josh and Tyler are safe again

 

21\. Better Together- Jack Johnson

I felt like this story began and ended with happy joshler, so have another happy song about love and figuring out where to go after something happens- but whatever happens, as long and Tyler and Josh have each other, everything will be okay

 

Overall, this story was so much more than what I was expecting and left me creeped out in the best way possible. I hope this mix can heighten the experience of reading it and I hope you enjoy listening!

  
**p.s. Always be wary if a neighbor offers you blueberry pie!** (done in colored pencil and white acrylic)

 


End file.
